Le journal d'une autre galaxie
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Si des humains d'une autre galaxie tombaient sur un de ces étranges journaux, ils penseraient d'abord que c'est un journal intime. Puis peut-être un journal de correspondance. Puis finalement une forme particulière des réseaux sociaux. Non en fait, ils trouveraient juste cela très bizarre et très inutile. Ce qui tombait bien : c'était exactement le contenu de ces journaux !


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais rien écris sur Star Wars mais je suis rappelé qu'il y avait cette fanfiction qui trainait dans mes dossiers et je trouvais ça dommage de ne pas l'exploiter. À la base, cela devait être une histoire à plusieurs chapitres, mais finalement je les ai réunis pour en faire un OS de taille moyenne.**

 **... Évidemment, je ne possède (malheureusement) pas Star Wars. Je tenterai ma chance auprès de Disney lorsque je serai riche. Donc je pense qu'il faudra attendre un moment, quand même...**

* * *

 **Le journal d'une autre galaxie**

 _Rey_

Donc, si j'ai bien compris, ceci est un journal qui permet de publier ce qu'on écrit dessus dans d'autres journaux électroniques du même genre ?

.

 _Leia Organa_

C'est cela. Il n'en existe que quelques exemplaires au monde.

.

 _Rey_

Je suppose donc que la Résistance s'en sert pour transmettre des messages top secrets sans risques qu'ils ne soient interceptés par le Premier Ordre ?

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Euh... non. Parce qu'en fait, certains ont été perdus...

.

 _Leia Organa_

Et trouver par des gens indésirables.

.

 _Rey_

Des gens indésirables ?

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Ouais, comme Kylo Ren.

.

 _Rey_

... Ah. Donc en fait... Cela ne sert à rien ?

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

T'as tout compris, petite. Du coup on évite les informations top secrètes et capitales.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Tiens, vous êtes là vous ? Vous n'êtes pas censé être mort, tué par Kylo Ren ?

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

Je suis un Jedi : ce n'est pas la mort qui va me faire obstacle, au contraire. Maintenant je ne fais plus qu'un avec la Force.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

... C'est censé vouloir dire quelque chose ?

.

 _Finn_

... Cela veut dire que vous êtes un fantôme ?

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Tiens, t'es là Finn ? Cool !

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

C'est ça, gamin. Je suis… un fantôme. Cela t'angoisse ?

.

 _Finn_

N-non, monsieur Skywalker...

.

 _Rey_

Tu mens très mal, Finn.

.

 _Finn_

Bon d'accord, ça me fait un peu peur. Mais cela ne te fait rien, Rey, de parler à un fantôme ?

.

 _Rey_

Pas vraiment. Tant que ce n'est pas le fantôme de Snoke.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

T'as peur de rien, en fait ?

.

 _Rey_

Pourquoi tout le monde semble me demander ça ?

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Bah, ça doit être purement par hasard. Ou peut-être parce que tu as affronté Kylo Ren, Snoke, piloté le Faucon Millenium, maitrisé la Force, possède un sabre laser...

.

 _Leia Organa_

Je crois qu'elle a compris ce que tu voulais dire, Poe. Inutile d'en rajouter.

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

Maitriser la Force ? Rey, tu as maitrisé la Force ?

.

 _Rey_

Euh... jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je ne crois pas, pas complètement en tout cas. Ce n'est pas vous qui étiez censé m'apprendre ça, d'ailleurs ?

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

Euh... si. Mais, ça, c'est fait, non ?

.

 _Rey_

Non. Je vous rappelle que vous avez parlé de trois leçons, et que vous ne m'en avez donné que deux. J'attends toujours la troisième.

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

Oh...

.

 _Finn_

Peut-être est-ce quelque chose que tu dois apprendre par toi-même ?

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

Oui, c'est ça !

.

 _Leia Organa_

Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire que tu as oublié qu'il y avait une troisième leçon, Luke ?

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

... Peut-être. Mais pour ma défense, j'aurais pu m'en souvenir, si Rey n'était pas partie précipitamment après m'avoir menacé avec mon sabre laser.

.

 _Leia Organa_

... Elle a fait quoi ?

.

 _Rey_

Euh... je peux tout expliquer ! Même si je ne suis pas sûre que cela arrange ma situation...

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

Mais pour prendre sa défense, c'était un peu ma faute. Et on dira que je l'ai un peu mérité...

.

 _Poe Dameron_

... Il s'est passé durant cet entrainement ? On dirait que ça a tourné au drame, c'est normal ça, chez les Jedi ?

.

 _Leia Organa_

Normalement non, mais disons que c'est devenu monnaie courante depuis quelques décennies...

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

Enfin, et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas important. L'important c'est que Rey n'a pas encore maitrisé la Force.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Mouais... j'aurais juré le contraire, moi.

.

 _Rey_

Pourquoi donc ?

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Bah, je ne sais pas, comme ça. C'est peut-être le fait que tu ais réussi à faire léviter tous ces rochers qui me fait dire ça.

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

Tu as réussi à faire ça ? That's my padawan !

.

 _Rey_

Padawan ?

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

On va dire qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé, oui tu es ma padawan. Même si, officiellement, ton entrainement n'est pas fini...

.

 _Rey_

Il était d'ailleurs très court, votre entrainement.

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

Oui, je sais. Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler de ça, maintenant ?

.

 _Leia Organa_

Tu n'aimes pas entendre les critiques, Luke ?

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

Elles ne me dérangent pas, mais disons qu'au bout de pas mal d'années, ça commence à devenir lassant. D'après toi, pourquoi est-ce que je suis parti m'isoler sur une planète non cartographiée et sur une île perdue au milieu de nulle part ? là, j'avais la paix.

Pff, je savais que j'aurais dû rester sur Ahch-To, moi...

.

 _Poe Dameron_

C'est sûr que vous n'avez pas été très utile, finalement...

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

... les jeunes n'ont plus aucun respect de nos jours.

.

 _Finn_

Parce que vous êtes vieux ?

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Eh bien, vu que c'est le jumeau de la générale Organa, étant donnée qu'elle a...

.

 _Leia Organa_

Poe, tu ne sais pas qu'on ne doit jamais donner l'âge d'une dame ?

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Parce que ça existe vraiment, ce genre de règles ? Je croyais que Jessika disait ça pour rire, moi ! Franchement, je ne comprends pas le principe. Personnellement, je n'ai aucun problème à dire que j'ai la trentaine.

.

 _Finn_

... Tu as la trentaine ?

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Ben oui. Tu ne savais pas ?

.

 _Rey_

Non. C'est assez choquant comme information.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Sérieusement ? Cela vous choque ? Rey, on dirait que t'a 15 ans, et c'est MON âge qui choque ?

.

 _Rey_

Eh ! Pour ma défense, c'est à cause de ma petite taille.

.

 _Finn_

Euh... T'es pas si petite que ça, en fait. On n'a que dix centimètres d'écart.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Vrai : la générale Organa est plus petite que toi. Donc non, ta taille ne compte pas là-dedans.

 _._

 _Finn_

Est-ce que ça veut dire que Luke Skywalker est plus petit que toi, s'il est le jumeau de la générale ?

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

Déconne pas, gamin. Je suis peut-être vieux, mais je suis encore grand pour mon âge.

.

 _Rey_

Je crois qu'il fait ma taille. Je n'ai jamais fait attention à ce détail...

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

C'est sûr que comparer ses tailles, c'est une priorité pour la galaxie...

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Dit celui qui est mort et nous laisse nous débrouiller avec toutes les emmerdes.

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

Est-ce qu'on peut me foutre la paix concernant ma mort ? J'étais vieux : j'ai bien le droit de mourir de vieillesse et ne plus faire qu'un avec la Force, tout de même ! C'est bon, j'ai déjà sauvé la galaxie par le passer, si on ne peut même pas passer le sale boulot à une nouvelle génération...

.

 _Finn_

... Rey ?

.

 _Rey_

Oui ?

.

 _Finn_

Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as fait la rencontre de Luke Skywalker ?

.

 _Rey_

... Une profonde déception : il a jeté le sabre laser que je lui tendais comme si c'était un déchet...

.

 _Finn_

Je comprends maintenant la déception que tu as ressentie.

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

Pff, ces jeunes, franchement...

* * *

 _Poe Dameron_

On fait quoi maintenant ?

.

 _Finn_

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Poe ?

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Ben... on est dans le Faucon Millenium, on ne sait même pas où on va...

.

 _Rey_

Maitre Skywalker est mort...

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

Ouais, enfin, ça ce n'est pas très important. En plus, je rappelle que je ne suis pas vraiment mort : j'ai juste fait qu'un avec la Force, il y a une nuance.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

... Vous avez un don pour tout gâcher, vous. De plus, c'est pas de vous que je parlais. Je pensais à la Résistance.

.

 _Leia Organa_

C'est assez ironique qu'il gâche tout en sachant qu'il aime se mettre en spectacle.

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

Tu parles de ce qui s'est passé sur Crait ? Je dois admettre que je suis assez fière de cette prestation. C'était la plus belle mise en scène de ma vie.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

... Ouais, on doit vous reconnaitre ça. Au moins, grâce à ça, Kylo Ren s'est pris l'humiliation de sa vie. Enfin, la deuxième humiliation de sa vie.

.

 _Finn_

Deuxième ? C'est quoi la première ?

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Quand Rey l'a vaincu sur la base Starkiller. Même toi, Finn, tu as assuré là-bas contre lui ! Il devait être enragé par la suite, ça devait être drôle à voir. Je me demande comment ce type réagit quand il est énervé.

.

 _Rey_

Il tape sur les murs.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Mmh, quoi ?

.

 _Rey_

Il tape sur les murs et fait du bruit.

.

 _Finn_

Je confirme. Du coup, à chaque fois qu'on passait devant une salle où il y a un peu trop de bruit, on faisait demi-tour parce qu'on ne voulait pas avoir à faire face à ses crises de nerfs.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Le grand Kylo Ren qui pète un câble comme un gamin ? Trop drôle !

.

 _Finn_

N'en rie pas ! C'est beaucoup moins drôle quand il te détruit un ascenseur ou des ordinateurs et qu'il faut réparer tout ça !

.

 _Poe Dameron_

... Eh ben, la vie de stormtrooper ne doit pas être facile tous les jours lorsqu'on doit côtoyer ce type... entre lui et l'autre folle...

.

 _Rey_

L'autre folle ?

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Ouais, celle dans une armure qui scintille.

.

 _Finn_

Oh ! Tu parles de Phasma ?

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Je suppose. C'est le nom de ton supérieur que tu as combattu avec Rose et BB-8 sur le Destroyer ?

.

 _Finn_

Oui, c'est elle. Une grosse psychopathe.

.

 _Rey_

Il n'y a vraiment personne de normal, dans le Premier Ordre ? Enfin, à part toi.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Je ne sais pas si on peut le qualifier de normal, mais y'a l'autre type là, aux cheveux roux.

.

 _Rey_

Je crois qu'il faut plus que juste « l'autre type », Poe.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

C'est un type aux cheveux roux qui gueule souvent. Je ne sais plus s'il est commandant ou général, mais je crois que son nom est Hulx, ou Hulk ?

.

 _Finn_

... Hulk ?

.

 _Poe Dameron_

... Ouais non, ce n'est pas ça.

.

 _Finn_

Tu parles du général Hux ?

.

 _Poe Dameron_

C'est le type qui gueule fort et qui se fait martyriser, c'est ça ?

.

 _Finn_

Euh... oui.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Donc on parle bien du même. Ben, lui, à part qu'il gueule fort, il semble assez normal, non ?

.

 _Finn_

... Mmh... non. En fait, je crois même qu'il est pire que les autres.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

.

 _Finn_

Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il cache son jeu. En fait, dans l'armée, on pense qu'il attend juste une bonne occasion pour prendre le contrôle du Premier Ordre.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Pff, ça n'a pas marché, en tout cas ! Maintenant, le Leader Suprême, c'est cet imbécile de Kylo Ren. Il s'est complètement loupé sur son coup, ce type.

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

C'est sûr que pour se laisser doubler par Kylo Ren, il ne doit pas être si malin que ça avec son double jeu.

.

 _Rey_

Prudence est mère de sureté.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

... Très jolie comme proverbe, mais ça veut dire quoi, Rey ?

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

Qu'il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Vous êtes de mèche, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas avec des dictons que ça vous donnera l'air plus sage. Cela veut dire quoi tout ce charabia ?

.

 _Leia Organa_

Il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Oh non, pas vous aussi générale...

.

 _Finn_

Moi aussi je suis perdu... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tout ça ?

.

 _Rey_

Qu'il faut s'en méfier tout de même. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il parait toujours incapable de parvenir à ses buts qu'il n'y arrivera pas ou que cela ne fait pas partie de son plan.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Ah ouais, tu vas loin dans les suppositions... comment tu peux savoir ça ?

.

 _Rey_

Sur Jakku, si un homme vous approche l'air assoiffé et affaibli, il y a de grands risques qu'il vous vole tout dans votre dos si vous lui accorder de la pitié, ou alors il vous attaque en traitre aussi vite que possible pour tout vous voler.

Donc il ne faut faire confiance à personne, même pas à ceux qui paraissent les plus faibles. Ce sont souvent les plus fourbes et les plus mauvais.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

...

.

 _Fin_

...

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Toi aussi tu as un don pour plomber l'ambiance, Rey. Maintenant, je suis déprimé.

.

 _Rey_

Euh... d-désolée ?

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

Je suis fier de toi, ma padawan.

.

 _Rey_

Euh... je vous remercie ?

.

 _Leia Organa_

Je crois que vous la rendez confuse, les garçons.

.

 _Finn_

Elle n'est pas la seule confuse. J'y comprends plus rien moi aussi.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Laisse tomber, Finn.

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

Ouais, n'insiste pas, gamin.

.

 _Finn_

D-d'accord... Au fait, comment on en est arrivé là ?

.

 _Rey_

C'est Poe qui a commencé en demandant ce qu'on faisait maintenant.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Et sur quelle planète on irait désormais.

.

 _Leia Organa_

Eh bien, pour commencer, je vous proposerai d'arrêter de parler par le biais de ces journaux électroniques alors que vous vous trouvez tous dans le même vaisseau...

.

 _Poe Dameron_

...

.

 _Rey_

...

.

 _Fin_

...

.

 _Luke Skywalker_

… Sérieusement les jeunes ?

* * *

 _Poe Dameron_

Eh, vous êtes où ? Cela fait dix minutes qu'on vous chercher, et pas moyen de vous trouver ! Pourtant c'est juste une île, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué... vous jouez à cache-cache ou quoi ?

.

 _Rey_

Cache-cache ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

.

 _Finn_

C'est un jeu ?

.

 _Poe Dameron_

... Je vous expliquerais ça plus tard. Bon, vous êtes où ? Franchement, comment c'est possible de ne pas vous trouver sur une île aussi petite ? Luke Skywalker n'aurait pas pu choisir une autre île parmi toutes celles d'Ahch-To ?

.

 _Rey_

... Mais c'est ici qu'a été fondé l'Ordre Jedi et le premier Temple...

.

 _Poe Dameron_

... Je ne comprendrais jamais les Jedi. Pourquoi s'installer sur une île rocheuse paumée ?

.

 _Ben Solo_

HAHA ! Donc c'est sur Ahch-To que vous vous caché, les rebelles !

.

 _Leia Organa_

Eh mince, je pensais qu'il avait perdu ce journal...

.

 _Poe Dameron_

... Euh, c'est un bug ou quoi ?

.

 _Rey_

Kylo Ren...

.

 _Finn_

Oh non, on est perdu ! Kylo Ren sait où nous sommes !

.

 _Ben Solo_

Tu as raison d'avoir peur, le traitre. Maintenant que je sais où vous êtes, je...

.

 _Rey_

Sauf qu'Ahch-To n'est pas sur les cartes donc il n'y a rien à craindre. Même en sachant le nom de la planète il n'est pas plus avancé.

.

 _Ben Solo_

Détrompes-toi ! Je trouverai Ahch-To et... mais... QUOI ? BEN SOLO ? JE NE M'APELLE PAS BEN SOLO, MON NOM EST KYLO REN, STUPIDE JOURNAL !

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Ha, ha, ha, même ce journal n'a aucun respect pour toi ! Accepte-le, tu es Ben et pas Kylo Ren !

.

 _Rey_

Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Hein ? pourquoi ?

.

 _Rey_

Il ne mérite plus de porter le nom que ses parents qui ont donné après ce qu'il a fait.

.

 _Ben Solo_

Pff, tu m'en veux toujours pour ça ?

.

 _Rey_

Tu as tué Han Solo et Maitre Skywalker.

.

 _Ben Solo_

Mais ça remonte à si loin !

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Euh... ce n'était pas y'a deux jours ?

.

 _Ben Solo_

La ferme, le pilote. Je ne te parle pas, sous-fifre.

.

 _Finn_

Et voilà, la crise d'autorité recommence...

.

 _Ben Solo_

Je suis le nouveau Suprême Leader ! Vous me devez le respect !

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Si on n'avait pas de respect pour Snoke, ce n'est certainement pas pour toi qu'on en aura.

.

 _Finn_

Je suis d'accord avec Poe !

.

 _Ben Solo_

Mmh ! Je vous ferai ravaler vos paroles quand je vous aurai retrouvé.

.

 _Rey_

Il faudrait déjà que tu nous retrouves.

.

 _Ben Solo_

Je vous retrouverai, soyez-en certain et craignez moi, le terrible KYLO REN (ET PAS BEN SOLO, STUPIDE JOURNAL !).

.

 _Ben Solo_

Eh oh, vous m'écoutez ?

.

 _Ben Solo_

Répondez-moi !

.

 _Ben Solo_

Tss, stupides rebelles...

.

 _Finn_

... C'est bon, il est parti ?

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Il semblerait.

.

 _Rey_

Si Kylo Ren a un journal, il faudrait penser à arrêter de s'en servir, non ?

.

 _Leia Organa_

Sage idée, Rey.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Oh, dommage... c'était drôle de se moquer de Kylo Ren. ALIAS BEN SOLO !

.

 _Ben Solo_

MON NOM EST KYLO REN !

.

 _Finn_

Tu ne devrais pas l'énerver, Poe.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Oh, allez, c'est drôle !... Non ?

.

 _Leia Organa_

Non.

.

 _Rey_

Non.

.

 _Finn_

Non.

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Wow, vous vous liguez contre moi ? C'est assez effrayant.

.

 _Ben Solo_

Bien fait pour toi !

.

 _Poe Dameron_

Ah, la ferme, Kylo Ren !

* * *

 **... Voilà. J'espère que ça vous aura fait rire (même un tout petit peu ?) et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet OS complètement absurde.**


End file.
